Sun Storm
by Ofi
Summary: The world is so strange.Who would bet that Heero would come visit Relena the day of her 18th birthday (well coughQuatreDuocough) and actually stay this time. But that's life isnt it? A sun storm, rain the in middle of sunshine, sunshine in the middle of
1. Sun Storm

Okay so I need any one who reads this help should I continue the story and keep adding chapters or should I leave it like it is??? Send me your comments please!!!! And don't worry I'm trying to think of a funny Gundam wing fic but I'm more of a serious writer!!! Disclaimer: No I don't own anything that Gundam Wing Bandai and etc. So don't sue me.im to broke and im to young. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light rain soaked her faster than she had expected. She raises her hands trying to catch the raindrops with her palms, lifting her face to the sky. Vice Minister Dorian wouldn't be caught dead doing something like this. But here all alone Relena can enjoy her adolescence. A soft laugh floats out from behind her. Relena isn't afraid, she knows who it is. She would recognize that rare laugh in the most crowded of rooms. "The others are placing bets on whether or not you would be here" she says. "You know that I wouldn't miss this." Relena finally turns to face him "I know" Her sun dress clings to her body, she had planned for sunshine today. "Welcome back Heero" she says with a laugh. She feels bold right now, so she hugs him. When she releases him a faint wet outline of her body is imprinted on his clothes. "I got you something" Her eyes widen in amazement "You didn't have to" "Then consider it for old times sake" he says presenting her with a bouquet of red roses. "Thank you, they're beautiful," she says smelling them. "I've missed you" she says meeting his eyes briefly "I wish you would visit more, not just on major events in my life. "I could leave and come back tomorrow" "Very Funny." "Relena you know I wouldn't have missed your eighteenth birthday for anything in the world." Relena stops studying the roses looking up she smiles again. "I told you I know that. I know you." She holds out her hand, "Let's go" "Where?" "Anywhere other than the political party waiting for me at home" Heero takes her small hand "That sounds good." Relena lays her head on his shoulder, cradling her gift in her other arm. She giggles softly as Heero slips his arm around her waist. The rain comes down a bit harder. But Relena doesn't mind she planned for sunshine. 


	2. Toasts

Here it is!!! Chapter two to sun storm!!! Yey *does little happy dance* only cause someone asked me to!!! So keep on asking and reminding me and I might just be able to finish this story of mine!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena debates on where to put the roses. "Where will you go from here?" she asks Heero, who's watching her with a faint smile on his lips. "I don't know. I'm not planning much past this" She smiles behind the curtain of the bouquet. She had been planning to ask Heero something, now seems like a good time. "I've been thinking-" "Really?" Heero says cutting in. Relena shoots him a look and continues "And I cant live all alone in this huge house." She catches his questioning look "you need a stable place for a few month. Maybe we could work something out" "Relena, the world along with our friends would start talking…again." Relena faces him hand on her hip "Come on Heero. We're older now, plus we're just friends and you need a place, I need…the company. It'll work" Relena give her little girl smile, last resort to be used rarely. "Don't" Heero warns She casts her eyes down "Please?" He could never say no to her when she did that, he always told himself that that would be his downfall. Maybe they could make this work. "Fine, yes, I'll move in" "Really" Relena says excitedly. "Yes" Relena laughs and hugs him from where he's sitting on the couch.

"AH HA!" a voice accuses "I knew you would be hiding in here!" Noin walks in then abruptly stops when she sees the two was embracing. "Oh I'm sorry I'm interrupting. I'll come back later" she says starting to stumble back. Relena blushes. "No Noin it's not what you think it is. Heero just came to wish me happy birthday." Noin looks suspicious "And the roses" "It is my birthday Noin." "Forgive me. It's just…" Heero stands obviously uncomfortable. "I'll go, bye Relena" Relena takes his arm "Nope you're not going anywhere. The others should be arriving…just about…Now" The sound of the doors opening and laughter fill the silence in the room. 

Dorothy walks in first, preoccupied with something that Quatre is saying. "Heero?!" "What does Heero have to do with what you were telling me?" Dorothy asks, turning and finally seeing him. She stops so suddenly that Quatre runs into her causing them both to fall over. They are followed by Duo and Hilde who almost repeat the act, and then for some unknown reason both burst into laughter. Trowa walks in surveying the room, his eyes speaking more than his mouth does. Wufei enters last taking a good look at Dorothy and Quatre, Duo and Hilde's insane laughter, Trowa's usual silence but a rare smile on his lips, Relena's blushing the hue in her cheeks matching the scarlet of the roses behind her, and finally Heero, and Wufei manages to put bluntly what all the others wanted to say "You're back". Heero simply shrugs his shoulders, keeping his motives to himself as usual. Relena notices Noin managed to slip out amidst the confusion. Silently Relena thanks her. "So who's up for dinner?" 

"That sounds good right about now" Quatre says helping Dorothy up. "I'll see what I can make" " 'Lena we could never let you do that, it's your birthday!" Hilde protests. Relena waves her hand, dismissive "It's okay really! I just need someone to help me move something in the kitchen…Ah Heero could you help me with that?" The once again growing pandemonium allows the two to slip into the kitchen fairly unnoticed. 

"When do we tell them" Relena whispers as Heero passes her the plastic wrapped salad from the fridge. "I'll leave that up to you" "Oh thanks" Heero comes up behind her and whispers in her ear "You're welcome" She blames the shiver that runs through her body on her still wet sundress not on how close Heero had been. "You should change before you get sick" he calls before joining the others. Seconds later Dorothy walks in.

"You need help?" "No I'm fine" "Do you feel well Relena?" "Yes of course why do you ask?" "You're red" Relena turns and put her attention back into taking prepared out of the food and not answering Dorothy. When she does look back Dorothy is staring at her strangely. "Can you please tell the others that the foods ready?" 

Soon they all sit together after they had explained to Relena that the crash she had heard had not been anything breakable. "Let's have a toast" Duo says. "But there's no alcohol" Hilde protests "Actually I have wine and champagne, take you pick" Relena says pointing at the now noticed wine rack. "Champagne" Quatre suggests much to the surprised of the others. "What? You think I'm not curious?" Smiling Heero gets the bottle and Relena retrieves the glasses.

"Okay so how will we toast?" Trowa asks "Hmm how bout a drink for every year of 'Lena's life?" Duo suggests. "No way, that'll leave us way to drunk, hangover's are not fun. And most of us ladies have work tomorrow unlike you guys." "I got it! Everyone will make a toast to the person right of them and if anyone has any announcements or confessions we'll toast to that to!" "I don't think I'll be drunk enough to start confessing anything" Dorothy laughs. Everyone agrees that Quatre's idea is good not noticing the look passed between Heero and Relena. 

"This is turning into a drinking game!" Relena laughs. They all look down at their food. "You know" Relena says slowly "I'm not that hungry. How about you guys?" They all agree quickly and head toward the living room sitting down in the exact order they had in the dining room. "Okay Trowa you start" Trowa is sitting next to Wufei "Um… okay Wufei. Let me think about this. Ah! I got it! To Wufei and to all the things he's taught us including self-control and love of women" They all laugh at Trowa's rare sarcastic side. "To Wufei" they say together and take a drink. Wufei gives a sigh of relief, he's next to Quatre. "To Quatre who demonstrated how even the calm can go insane" the air goes silent for a moment until Quatre lifts his cup to his lips and takes a drink. "To Quatre" they chorus. A small laugh passes in between the friends, Dorothy is next to Quatre. "To Dorothy the only female who's tried to kill me, instead of trying to marry me" They laugh and choke as they take another gulp. Dorothy raises her glass to Duo "To Duo for simply being Duo. Loud obnoxious, and not the same without being it." By then they have to refill their glasses. "To Duo" "Oh yea! I got Hilde! This should be easy. To Hilde who belief is stronger than anything I've ever seen" They all repeat her name and tip their glasses back. "No fair!" Hilde groans she's sitting next to Heero. "I'll switch with you" Relena offers "Not happening!" the others object. Hilde gives in and raises her glass "To Heero one of the best damn pilots and fighters." "To Heero" Then they reach Heero and Relena. "To Relena the one I couldn't kill" "To Relena the birthday girl" they all shout back. They finish off their glasses, none too drunk. Relena looks at Heero who shakes his head yes. Looking back at their friends she says, "You might want to refill your glasses. We have an announcement to make" And that's when Dorothy realizes something, Only Heero and Relena are wet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there it is!!!!!! Do you like it??? Please send me comments reviews flames send me anything!!! Chap 3 will hopefully come soon!!!! But with the amount of other fics I keep on working on that could be awhile…..


End file.
